


变得幸福的小蛋糕魔法🍓🍰！-伶歌蜉蝣人

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: sa - Relationship





	变得幸福的小蛋糕魔法🍓🍰！-伶歌蜉蝣人

变得幸福的小蛋糕魔法🍓🍰！-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



  


变得幸福的小蛋糕魔法🍓🍰！

[不貳家:](http://fuji337.lofter.com/post/e9128_ab94b14)

> [@伶歌蜉蝣人](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=955037) 生日快乐——！勉强赶在两边都还是22号的时候画完了（）
> 
> 场景from《小蛋糕》，很喜欢的一篇♡♡ 
> 
> 喜欢你的文也非常喜欢你这个人!!（喂   
>    
> 
> 
> 新的一岁祝愿你一切顺利，身体健康，以及世界和平ww  
> 

2016-04-23

| 134

|   
[转载自：不贰家](https://fuji337.lofter.com/post/e9128_ab94b14)

  


评论

热度(134)

  1. [](http://88985421.lofter.com/) [朽月三](http://88985421.lofter.com/) 推荐了此图片 

  2. [](http://88985421.lofter.com/) [朽月三](http://88985421.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  3. [](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) [Agi chan💚](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  4. [](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) [Agi chan💚](http://moshengrenstranger.lofter.com/) 推荐了此图片 

  5. [](http://muning020.lofter.com/) [慕嬣](http://muning020.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  6. [](http://bay46.lofter.com/) [bay](http://bay46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  7. [](http://mimimiiiii.lofter.com/) [ミラクルくん](http://mimimiiiii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  8. [](http://loveloveninomi.lofter.com/) [撩人大手樱井翔](http://loveloveninomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  9. [](http://ninomimo617.lofter.com/) [毛球糰子餡](http://ninomimo617.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  10. [](http://liujiantaitai.lofter.com/) [长得顺眼的溜肩太太](http://liujiantaitai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  11. [](http://lilychoulili.lofter.com/) [冰块](http://lilychoulili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  12. [](http://ninomiyasatoshi.lofter.com/) [腹肌和海鱼](http://ninomiyasatoshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  13. [](http://runbaozinaihuangxian.lofter.com/) [润包子奶黄陷](http://runbaozinaihuangxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  14. [](http://masaki-baby1224.lofter.com/) [搗蛋兔](http://masaki-baby1224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  15. [](http://2016083020190816.lofter.com/) [雪](http://2016083020190816.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  16. [](http://yamada-sakura.lofter.com/) [yamadasakura](http://yamada-sakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  17. [](http://bee0725.lofter.com/) [_贝贝刘](http://bee0725.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  18. [](http://kazupi.lofter.com/) [玻璃渣子](http://kazupi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  19. [](http://arashideaiba.lofter.com/) [向日葵de豆豆](http://arashideaiba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  20. [](http://tuotuosama.lofter.com/) [深渊蔷薇本体](http://tuotuosama.lofter.com/) 推荐了此图片 

  21. [](http://satuoxijiaderyouka.lofter.com/) [洒脱西家的ryouka](http://satuoxijiaderyouka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  22. [](http://jiangyeji.lofter.com/) [浆叶嵇](http://jiangyeji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  23. [](http://sugarsugarlove.lofter.com/) [想飞的羽毛](http://sugarsugarlove.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  24. [](http://rihoooo.lofter.com/) [香浓红烩味](http://rihoooo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  25. [](http://465797579.lofter.com/) [豆豆龙房产中介所](http://465797579.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  26. [](http://sodacrush.lofter.com/) [sodacrush](http://sodacrush.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  27. [](http://arashifan1103.lofter.com/) [很愛櫻葉夫妻的小迷妹](http://arashifan1103.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  28. [](http://karen727.lofter.com/) [鸡蛋卷卷卷](http://karen727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  29. [](http://crs1122.lofter.com/) [ナナシ](http://crs1122.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  30. [](http://hitsujijelly.lofter.com/) [hitsujime](http://hitsujijelly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  31. [](http://midnightshiba.lofter.com/) [午夜的蘋果酒](http://midnightshiba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  32. [](http://sayshokun.lofter.com/) [大风吹扣](http://sayshokun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  33. [](http://sakraisho.lofter.com/) [螺蛳粉](http://sakraisho.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  34. [](http://po-lo-lo.lofter.com/) [山楂山楂饼](http://po-lo-lo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  35. [](http://yokaland.lofter.com/) [啾咔啾咔](http://yokaland.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  36. [](http://ssandam.lofter.com/) [瞬酱](http://ssandam.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  37. [](http://biimysho.lofter.com/) [櫻井蕎麥麵和相葉炸雞](http://biimysho.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  38. [](http://wennychiba.lofter.com/) [啊MO](http://wennychiba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  39. [](http://xue-hosina.lofter.com/) [hosina](http://xue-hosina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  40. [](http://youzizizi734.lofter.com/) [油滋滋滋](http://youzizizi734.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  41. [](http://liushuiqushang.lofter.com/) [仙发稚人](http://liushuiqushang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  42. [](http://chaimaki.lofter.com/) [阿柴](http://chaimaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  43. [](http://kazunarinin0miya.lofter.com/) [二宫和也❤](http://kazunarinin0miya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  44. [](http://nanohamasaki.lofter.com/) [akiiiiiii](http://nanohamasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  45. [](http://3104nino.lofter.com/) [N](http://3104nino.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  46. [](http://yoifairyland.lofter.com/) [migraineY](http://yoifairyland.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  47. [](http://kuma303.lofter.com/) [咖喱略咖喱雷](http://kuma303.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  48. [](http://a8gp0722.lofter.com/) [清](http://a8gp0722.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  49. [](http://rayasen.lofter.com/) [bandage[ˈbændɪdʒ]](http://rayasen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  50. [](http://masayuu.lofter.com/) [120%](http://masayuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此图片 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


End file.
